


[Podfic] Shadows on a Motel Wall

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sierra_phoenix's fic "Shadows on a Motel Wall."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> <i>Any other nine-year-old boy in the world would make it a point not to be afraid of the dark, but Sam knows better. It's not the dark he fears, but what could be hiding in it. And Sam knows all about the things that hide in the dark.<i> Based on Sam's dialogue in the pilot: “When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45. I was nine years old! He was supposed to say don’t be afraid of the dark."</i></i></p><p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:16:20 || 18.7MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shadows on a Motel Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows on a Motel Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10934) by sierra_phoenix. 



**Title:** [Shadows on a Motel Wall](http://sierraphoenix.livejournal.com/18332.html)  
 **Author:** sierra_phoenix  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** _Any other nine-year-old boy in the world would make it a point not to be afraid of the dark, but Sam knows better. It's not the dark he fears, but what could be hiding in it. And Sam knows all about the things that hide in the dark. _Based on Sam's dialogue in the pilot: “When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45. I was nine years old! He was supposed to say don’t be afraid of the dark."__

 **File Length & Size:** 00:16:20 || 18.7MB  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shadows-on-motel-wall)

To listen to a streaming version, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Shadows%20on%20a%20Motel%20Wall%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1077088.html).


End file.
